One Wish
by Kitten Del Sesso
Summary: Asha wonders if he will see Inuyasha and the others again.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** A Wish

**Rate:** PG-13 to NC 17((NC-17 will be on adult fanfiction dote net))

**Pairing:** None at the time

**Author's notes:** This is my first fic of Inuyasha but I have watched most of the shows. This is a Yaoi fanfiction, meaning its contains boyxboy.

**Disclaimer:** Character's of the Inuyasha world don't belong to me. I wish they did but they don't. The last name of Kururugi doesn't belong to me either.

**Summary:** This fic takes place several months after the game Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask.

* * *

**Prolong**

_June 12, 19XX_

_It's been several months since I last saw of Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others. For the short time that I was with them, I felt at home. They were the friends that I always wanted; loving, caring, and trusting._

_I wished several times that I didn't come back to my time, back to the future but my place is here. But sometimes I don't feel it. _

_I tried to find where Kagome lives but I never caught a hold of her last name. Then I tried to find her shrine but that didn't work either. I should have looked for the Bone-Eater Well but it wasn't until last week I thought about it and then I was to busy to start. _

_I think that I'm going insane, for I swear that I can hear Inuyasha yelling at Kagome or little Shippo child-like laugher or the loud sound of a slap. _

_Most of my nights I lay awake wondering if I can find Kagome or any signs of the Bone-Eater Well. _

_**Asha Kururugi** _

"Kururugi Shrine, Kururugi Shrine."

Asha looked up from his journal and quickly closed it then stood up. Pressing the 'STOP' bottom, Asha waited for the bus to stop before moving toward the doors.


	2. Seeing a old Friend

**Chapter 2**

Author's notes: The first chapter of my fic. I hoped everyone liked it. Please Please Review…

Disclaimer: Character's of the Inuyasha world don't belong to me, property of Rumiko Takahashi. The last name of Kururugi doesn't belong to me either.

* * *

Asha Kururugi sighed as he got off the bus and placed his journal into his back bag then ran into his family shine. He was late; his father is going to kill him after he made Asha do what he need of him. Pausing outside of the shine's entrances, Asha couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of his friends. Shaking his head, Asha walked passed the entrances and moved toward the Kururugi Shrine.

He could remember what it look like in feudal Japan. It was different but the same. Smiling wider, Asha turned when he heard someone calling out his name. Turning around Asha saw a person he didn't know and tiled his head. This couldn't be the person who just called his name. Shaking his head, Asha turned back around and blinked.

When he turned there was a person he couldn't believe that was standing there. Dressed in her school uniform, was Kagome. Letting out a gasp, Asha closed his eyes but snapped them open quickly when he felt arms wrap around his neck. Kagome was real!! The smile that was on his face felt like it was getting to slip it but he didn't want it any other way.

"Asha, I'm so glad that I found you!" Kagome said pulling back for his embrace. Asha was almost unwilling to let her go, thinking that she would disappear. He couldn't believe that Kagome was there, how she found him.

"How did you find me, Kagome?" Asha asked the question that was swimming in his head. His thoughts went right to the others. "Where are Inuyasha and the others?"

"They're still in feudal Japan. And how I found you weren't easy. It took awhile but I looked for your family's shine because I remembered that you say that your family had the Kururugi shrine in the present." Kagome said clapping her hands in front of her. Her face was filled with high spirits now that she found Asha. "We also found out how to get you back by the Bone-Eater Well."

"Really!" Asha said looking even happier, now he could see the others. He could remember last time he tried to do that. Inuyasha pushed him into the well and he hit the bottom quite hard. "How?"

"Well, we found out that why I was getting though was because of the jewel. So if you were with me, you could go back too." Kagome said looking like she was about to jump up and down. Her eyes shine with happiness.

Asha started to think over what Kagome had said, he was going back to the past, and shook his head. "Lets go." He said not caring about anything else.

"What about your parents." Kagome asked not wanting them to get upset with Asha. Her family still didn't want her to go and spoke out their thoughts and feelings.

"Well this month is going to keep them busy and knowing them, they'll forget about me." Asha knew that his family thought he was at a friend's house.

"Alright." Kagome said unsure about it. "Let's get your things then we can go."

* * *

After placing a few things into a bag, Asha and Kagome took the bus to the Kagome's grandfather's shine. It took approximately 40 minutes to reach the shine and Kagome was so ecstatic that she pulled him off the bus.

"Kagome! Calm down!" Asha said loudly as Kagome pulled him toward the shrine with the Bone-Eater Well in it. "There is no need to rush!"

Kagome paused before letting go of his hand and turned toward Asha and blushed. "Sorry." She said ducking her head down but raised it quickly. "But the others are waiting for your return." She grabbed his hand again and moving a bit more slowly to the well. Asha smiled as soon as Kagome couldn't see it. Pausing only to open the door, Kagome moved into and stopped beside of the well.

Asha moved over to the well and looked down into it. The bottom couldn't be seen, but it didn't look like it was that deep. "Ok, how are we going to get down there together?"

"Well, we climb on to the sides of the well but near each other, hold hands, and jump into the well together." Kagome said as she already began to place herself on the wall of the well. Asha looked hesitated but followed Kagome on the side of the well and reached over to Kagome's hand.

Kagome grabbed his hand and looked down. "Don't worry about anything, Asha." She said looking in the corner of her eyes at him. "Anything will be fine."

Asha give Kagome an uncertain smile before breathing deep. "On the count of three."

"One…"

"Two…"

Kagome jumped into the well pulling Asha along with her.

"THAT IS NOT THREE!!" Asha said before they disappeared for the other side.

* * *

OOC: Once more, Review. Tell me if you like my fic or not.


End file.
